InuLink
by face.7.0
Summary: Link, once the human hero of time, has turned halfdemon! Sporting the exact appearance of a long dead Inuyasha, Link’s out to destroy in reincarnation of Naraku, Ganaku! Just what trials will InuLink have to face? DISCONTINUED!
1. The Boy Who Was Overcome

Why? Why did I write this! I have absolutely NO idea D

sigh So, in case you couldn't tell, this is sort of a crossover between Inuyasha/Zelda. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Link, once the human hero of time, has turned half-demon! Sporting the exact appearance of a long dead Inuyasha, Link's out to destroy in reincarnation of Naraku, Ganaku! Just what trials will InuLink have to face?

Disclaimer :Sadly, I own neither Inuyasha, nor Zelda. cries

"What _are_ you doing?"

A boy with golden hair glanced up at his equally blond friend. His sleeves had been pushed up and he was leaning over a small pond in the castle courtyard.

"Calm down, Zelda. I just want to see something."

Zelda rolled her eyes. He was always doing weird things like this.

"Link, you're going to fall in…you have terrible luck and-"

sploosh

Zelda broke into laughter as Link plummeted into the cold water. His head popped above the surface, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Stubborn!" cried the princess between gulps of laughter. "I told you you'd fall in! And now you're all wet!"

"Baka, I kinda knew that," spat the boy, now frowning, a blush rising to his cheeks. He pulled himself out of the water and ripped off his green cap, wringing it dry.

Still dripping some, he stormed into the castle before a rather amused Zelda.

later

"What were you doing anyways?" Zelda asked curiously, hopping onto her pink bed. A now dry Link sat down on the bed across from her. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Feh."

She shrugged.

"Man, you're certainly moody. Is something wrong? Did you lose a battle to a demon?" Link shook his head.

"No, just shut up about it already, will ya!"

The girl frowned.

"Well gee, thanks!"

"What!" he snapped.

"Why're you being such a jerk?"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Yes you are," she hissed. Link stuck out his tongue and turned away.

"Wench," he mumbled. "I'm going out." Zelda looked up.

"Where are you going now?"

"What do you care? Don't wait up."

The boy stomped out and slammed the door, causing the princess to jump a bit.

"Geese, what a jerk…"

Link mounted his chocolate horse, Epona, and raced away from the castle.

"Goddesses….what's my problem?" he asked himself, galloping through the field. Large, dark clouds gathered overhead. A storm was brewing.

"Zelda…I'm always such an ass when I'm around her…and then after that, I'm a jerk." He sighed and leapt off the horse.

He was someplace odd, somewhere he'd never been before. He and Epona stood in a clearing in the middle of a wood. It was getting dark. Link shrugged and wandered off into the thick of the woods, until finally he was consumed by darkness.

Link had reached yet another clearing, but this one was home to several hot springs. From each spring erupted steam and bubbled, both of which look rather inviting to the hero at the moment. Rain began to tumble from the heavens. He sighed.

"Fantastic. It's gonna be a pain to get back," he muttered. Sighing heavily, he thought for a few moments. It wouldn't hurt to take a dip just for a minute, would it? He nodded to himself, and pulled off his green tunic. He tossed it aside along with his boots and leggings and sat near the edge of a spring.

Putting one leg in after the other, the boy slide into the water. Letting out a moan, he closed his eyes and sank under the water. He felt odd…like something incredible was happening. It was an amazing sensation, like a thousand electric shocks racing through his body. Link's head jerked back violently and he flung all about. Struggling to reach the surface before he suffocated, he swayed his arms through the water helplessly.

He was unable to see underwater, and barely able to move. He was getting closer to the surface…just a bit more and he'd make it. The sweetness of that air when it would fill his lungs…like putting life back into his failing body. So close….so….close…

The boy burst from the water, his vision blurring.

'What the hell's going on?' he thought as the world seemed to spin. The last thing he remembering was a searing pain and then, he fell unconscious.

"He's been gone for so long."

Zelda sat at her window, starring out across Hyrule, concern filling her deep blue eyes. Lightning flashed and thunder followed. The rain poured down heavily and the winds picked up speed. A quiet whimper escaped the princess as an eerily loud clash of lightning and thunder struck nearby.

"Worry not, Zelda. He'll be back before long," Impa replied. The nursemaid was sitting at the fireplace, warming herself.

Zelda shook her head, her shining, golden hair dancing around her pale skin as she did so. She gripped her pink silk nightgown tightly as more thunder boomed.

"No…he's been out for hours…and it's horrible outside, storming. Something must've happened! A demon maybe. Impa, what if it _was_ a demon that-"

"He's the hero of time. He can manage himself," Impa interrupted.

Zelda stared at her nursemaid angrily, then turned back to the window.

"Link, where are you?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" shouted Link. He glared at his reflection uneasily. The hero of time was dunned in a rather baggy red kimono and he looked…rather different from before. Two pointy yet soft dog ears rest upon his head. The boy's golden hair had been replaced with long, silver hair that fell down his back gracefully. Whilst grinding his teeth, he realized he now had fangs, and after reaching up to touch said fangs with his hands he noticed claws. Razor sharp claws.

"What in the hell….?" he repeated.

And old woman approached him from behind.

"Inu…Inuyasha?"

Link jumped and turned around. Sighing with relief, he replied.

"Whaddya want, hag?" he commanded.

"Inuyasha." She repeated, still in awe.

"What are you going on about? Look, my name's Link if that's what you're asking but I don't know any Inuyasha."

"Baka," she snapped, glaring at Link. "You're not Inuyasha, you just look a lot like him."

"Who the hell is Inuyasha!"

"He was a great half-demon warrior. Inu, meaning dog, and yasha, meaning demon. He was a half dog demon."

"Ok….and …who the hell are you?" demanded the now hanyou angrily.'

"My name is Kagome."

Chapter two- Coming soon.

So….review…please.

FadingFlame


	2. Goshinboku, Links Memory Restored!

Alright, here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Inuyasha.

0)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)0

"My name is Kagome."

The raven haired woman sighed as she turned away from the now half-demon Link. The boy frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned for the old woman.

She smiled sadly.

"Nothing, no, do not trouble yourself. I suppose all things posses a reincarnation, including him…"

A look of shock shot onto Links face.

"Reincarnation!" he furrowed his brow.

'My voice changed as well! …just what _did_ happen to me?'

Kagome looked up at the sky, which was clearing. The dark clouds floated weightlessly away, allowing the setting sun to sparkle through the woods brilliantly.

"Who's reincarnation am I?" Link asked, watching Kagome seriously.

"You…are the reincarnation of my late lover, Inuyasha. He was…a great hanyou lord. He...perished…long ago," replied the elder, her voice mournful and tired.

Links look softened suddenly.

"I'm sorry…I look like him, don't I?"

She nodded, looking a way. A tiny smile curved round her pink lips.

"Exactly."

0)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)0

Golden locks covered the sleeping form of Princess Zelda, whom currently lay asleep, resting near her window. Her head rose slowly as she released a sleepy yawn. Blinking, the girl waited for her eyes to adjust to the evening sunlight pouring into her bedroom.

Yawning, she stood with a stretch. With a casual glance behind her, all manners of peacefulness and serenity vanished instantly. Links bedroom…was still empty!

0)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)0

He's still not back?" Impa asked after Zelda had dashed into the dining hall.

The princess nodded sadly.

"Something must be wrong! He'd never do this to me-us! …Er.." he muttered, quickly shifter about her sentence.

Impa nodded.

"Aye, he wouldn't. I think I may go out and look for-"

"No," Zelda interrupted, firmly grasping the table with her slender fingers. "I'll go."

0)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)0

"Well…what are you going to do now, Link?" Kagome asked, poruing a drink for the hanyou.

"I don't know," he said honestly, more to himself than the woman. "Zelda's probably worried about me…but I can't go back there. They never accepted me before, so why would they start now?"

Kagome shook her head.

"If it is not your wish to return to the castle, than do not. But be aware, Link. Demons lurk throughout our fair land of Hyrule. If you ever wish to access your true power, or return to your normal form, you shall require the assistance of a special, holy object."

He looked up, one of his puppy dog ears twitching a bit.

"What are you talking about?"

"The sacred triforce. Find it, Link, and you may have your greatest wishes answered."

The boy raised his eyebrows, thinking for a moment.

"Right."

0)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)0

Using his newly acquired abilities, Link raced swiftly through the forest, at a truly frightening speed.

'I can't go back to the castle, but I will find that triforce. I'll use it to my hearts content…full demon or human, whichever is my desire.'

0)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)0

Zelda vigorously tied her hair into a tight pony tail and mounted her horse. Now dressed in her normal traveling robes, a long-sleeved white blouse and a green tunic beneath, she galloped off in the direction of Shikon Forest, where she was sure her green, now red, clad friend would be.

Breathing heavily, gave the horse a sharp kick in the side. Her mind was focused, she ignored the sting of the cold, frosty wind slapping against her pale skin.

The sun retreated below the horizon, casting a silvery, black glow across the land. A crescent moon rose into the twilight sky as she continued on.

"He'll definitely be there!" she thought aloud. "He has to be!" She nodded determinedly and gained speed, not noticing the large shadow lurking behind her.

0)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)0

"DAMN! It's like this forest never ends!" Link stated through gritted teeth as he ran through the dark Shikon forest.

The half-youkai came to an abrupt halt at a clearing. A strange, almost mystical fog hung about this region. Magical…mysterious…eerily familiar.

One of his ears twitched.

"Why…is this place so familiar?" he stopped as his eyes locked onto a tree. "Huh!"

His golden eyes widened, remaining unblinking as he gasped.

"The-the sacred tree! Goshinboku!"

Link walked uneasily towards the large tree. It's great shadow loomed over the half-pup. His eyes shifted slightly, a look of utter shock and horror upon his face.

He stopped at the base of the enormous tree, admiring it's strength and endurance through all these long, hundreds of years. It looked sturdy…but somehow…weakened…cursed…

There was a patch of bark…paler than the rest. A tiny hole in the upper right corner was also visible. Something glimmered within the tiny hole. And arrow had pierced this tree….long, long ago.

His shaking palm slowly inched to the spot of the oddly colored bark. He closed his eyes, as if trying to believe what was before him. He held his breath as he touched it.

His clawed hand rested there for a moment, as memories of a life…his past life….came rushing back to him.

"K-Kikyo…"

"AyiE!"

Links eyes snapped open as an ear twitched.

"Z-zel….that sounded like Zelda!"

He ripped his hand away from the tree and flew towards the scream.

0)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)00)-)0

So…how was chapter two? Review please!

**R.A.G.C.**

**R**eview **A**nd **G**et **C**hapters


	3. Princess Zelda and the Youkai Arachnid!

Eh…sure, why not?

MORE REVIEWS! Bwahaha!

"That sounded like Zelda!

The Link-hanyou tore his hand away from the tree and flew off towards the scream.

"G-get away!" the princess shrieked, looking for some type of weapon. She spotted behind the spider demon corpses, of human soldiers, who had fled from battle. One of the dead sported a bow and a quiver full to bursting point of arrows.

'I'll have to get past the spider demon…' she thought anxiously.

The demon attacked her viciously, stabbing and clawing at her each chance it received. Dodging with agility and luck, she managed to avoid all of the attacks. She skimmed around the demon, escaping the blows gracefully.

Luckily, the young girl was able to slide past the demon to the corpse. Her pale hand equipped the bow and arrows. She aimed quickly at the demon.

"It's over!" Zelda cried, beads of sweat tumbling down her brow.

But…it wasn't…

The demon began to…laugh at the princess…mock her.

sweatdrop

"Huh?" she demanded curiously.

"Foolish mortal! You believed a measly arrow could penetrate me? You are shockingly dimwitted, human! Nothing of a challenge. Now die!"

She lowered her bow slightly, then furrowed her brow, determined. She released the next arrow. It hit, but had no effect.

"Eh!" she gulped.

Again, the large demon laughed.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

The spider demon shook it's overly sized, hairy head.

"I do not expect your small human mind to understand it. You are a weak mortal, merely a-"

A golden shimmer on Zelda's hand immediately caught it's attention.

"Y-you posses the Golden Crest! Give it to me!"

She raised an eyebrow,

"'Scuse me?"

"The Golden Crest!" retorted the demon, "The Sacred Triforce is embedded in your hand. Hand it over!"

The girl gazed uneasily down at her right hand, and sure enough, there shimmered a golden design. Three triangles in the form of one larger one. Even through her thick glove shine a golden light.

"I said give it to me!" he demanded once more.

The princess looked up, clutching her hand to her heart. Zelda gasped in shock and horror as the spider demon advanced on her.

The demon wrapped one of his hairy, buggish tentacles around her and drew her struggling for in. He squeezed hard, thoroughly enjoying her torment. The demon nearly squeezed the very life out of her.

"Hmm," he mocked, squishing and holding ever tighter, "Perhaps I should dispose of you now and take the Triforce for myself!"

"L-link!"

"Bastard!" cried a familiar voice.

A half-demon robed in red flew through the air at the spider demon.

"Let haa her haa go!" he huffed angrily, brandishing his new claws.

"Link! Link!" Zelda shouted from her captor's grasp.

"Zelda!"

The demon caught him off guard, sending him flying backwards. His body slammed into that of a tree trunk, knocking the air temporarily from his body. He wheezed in amusement. His new body could handle more.

"Damn," he spat angrily.

"Link!"

Cackling, the demon spoke.

"You'll die as well, half-demon, but not before I crush this girl!"

'Oh no you- DON'T!' Link thought angrily while leaping from the ground, gaining incredible speed.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

"What!" the demon hissed, demanding an explanation as to what had just happened.

Link's claws sliced through the creature's flesh easily, as though tearing paper. He ripped off the leg binding Zelda. Her limp, now unconscious body tumbled through the air. He leapt into the sky and caught her, landing gently, for her sake.

"Zelda," he mumbled quietly, laying her figure atop the soft, glistening grass, now damp with the rain of the last night.

The hanyou turned his attention back to the demon.

"You'll pay for that one!" Link growled, flexing his claws.

"I will consume you and that girl alive!"

"DIE!" Link commanded, thrusting his claws into the demon's heart.

Silence…

It was pierced by the youkia's cry, a scream that echoed far through the forest. It began to dissolve.

"Woe…is me…Me! Defeated by a half-demon?"

With that, it vanished in a whisp of cool air.

Link landed on the ground, a broad smirk placed coolly upon his face. His golden eyes glistened, reflecting the light of the rising sun.

"Toldya you'd pay for it." He whipped around and locked his eyes upon the form of the unconscious princess.

"Mmm…?"

"Huh?" Link gasped as he swiftly swept over to the girl.

"Z-zelda?"

"Mm…link…" she mumbled, her voice barely audile.

"Heh," his face softened at this. "Guess she's asleep."

He watched her for another moment, relishing the thought of her thanking him for her rescue. Quickly tossing the thought from his mind, he sighed wearily.

"She…looks like Kikyo…but…different. Happier…" he mused aloud. Breathing out loudly, he picked her up, careful not to wake her.

"C'mon…let's get you back to the castle," he said, more to himself than the sleeping Zelda. He laughed softly while leaping through the air, running quickly. "I wonder if they'll notice any change in me."

His ear twitched ever so slightly, and the hanyou vanished into the wood.

NEXT EPIS…eh…CHAPTER!

Just what IS going on here? It's still hard to see Link as a Half-Demon, but now I don't recognize him at all. His heart, I mean. It's like he closed himself off or something! Wha? What's this? Link tried to kiss me? What on earth is going on! Link! Come back here!

Next time, on InuLink-

Zelda, InuLink, and Kikyo,

A reincarnated Love triangle

See ya soon!


End file.
